


Do Me With It II: Scarf

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of a trilogy; Mulder and Scully find extraordinary uses for ordinary household items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me With It II: Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Gossamer; originally published August 7, 1999.
> 
> I know it may be cheesy, but this story is dedicated to David Duchovny because it's his birthday. Happy birthday, you sexy thing you. Thanks for making all of these nice little fantasies possible.

Sometimes, you just want to be alone. No telephone, no TV, no radio. No food to cook, no laundry to do, no apartment to clean. Alone in silence, conducive to thoughts that you don't often have; thoughts of past decisions, wrong or right. Thoughts of the future; where you'll be, who you'll be with, what you'll name your 2.3 kids housed in your generic dwelling in the epitome of American suburbia. Thoughts of our own mortality, where and when, and why. Sometimes it's good to be able to search your mind for answers to these questions, to spend time evaluating your life and whether or not you're doing all you can to make the most of it. Right now is not one of those times.

Scully was horny.

She had spent the morning in bed, recovering from a little hangover. It had been brought on by too much wine with dinner, and after dinner, and halfway through the night last night as she and Mulder celebrated just being together. Cuddling, kissing, and falling asleep in each others arms. Love was one of life's most beautiful things.

Next to sex.

Mulder had awakened her this morning, asking her if she wanted to visit his mother in Martha's Vineyard. She had groaned, clenched her eyes shut and turned with her pillow over her head. He had taken it as a no and left early in order to beat the late Saturday morning beach traffic. Now it was mid-afternoon, and Scully was missing him. Lusting after him.

She sat on the couch in his white tank top undershirt and her maroon lace panties, fidgeting with the remote control as she flipped through the channels listlessly, trying to find something to get her mind off of it. He should have gone to visit her Sunday, she thought as she sighed and leaned back. He should have spent the day in bed with me...fucking me...

She squirmed on the cushion, crossing her legs, feeling herself slightly more aroused at the thought. "Dammit, Dana," she sighed, tensing her fingers against her bare legs. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, resisting the urge to satisfy herself right then and there. She could wait for him. She would wait. It would be worth it...

Okay maybe just a little. He'll never know.

Scully leaned back and spread her legs slightly, promising herself that she would just do it just enough to keep her going until he got home. Really not that much... just a little touching, a little rubbing... right there...

She exhaled slowly, rubbing her fingers gently against herself, thinking of Mulder. His mischievous eyes, his rough tongue, slender fingers slipping inside of her, telling her how naughty she was... shifting her eyes downward and seeing him between her thighs; Mulder glancing up at her and sucking harder when they make eye contact. She rubbed a little more, moaning softly and slumping down on the cushion.

"Mulder..." she breathed, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she moved her hips against the palm of her hand.

Stop... Dana... stop...

"Stop," she moaned to herself, as if her hand had a mind of its own. She had to force herself to slow down and stop, with a frustrated sigh. What the hell.

Scully licked her wet fingers absentmindedly as she reached for the remote and changed the channel once again. Nothing. Nothing to watch, nothing to do but think.

So she thought about when Mulder got home. Scully was particularly excited about tonight because of the idea she had gotten a few days earlier while sifting through her closet. She had found a light blue scarf, an airy gauze material, light and silky against her hands as she pulled it through one closed fist with the other. She and Mulder had started a little game with each other, finding things around the house that wouldn't necessarily be considered sex toys... and using them. Sometimes they got excellent results, but often they ended up laughing as they tried to use a certain item. Like the walnut pieces. There's only so much you can do with walnuts. They ended up giddy, laughing as they tried to act serious and dropped them on each others' tummies to suck them off. Plop. Suck. Plop. Suck.

But the scarf, the scarf would work. A million different ideas had passed through her mind as she brainstormed over how to use it on him. She had narrowed it down to one situation, and as she thought of it she felt a little tingle of sensation flutter through her.

The scarf was balled up in her hand now. She didn't want to waste any time when he got home...not tonight. Now it was just a matter of time. It would be hell waiting for him to come home. Waiting, as she had learned over the years, was often the most horrible form of self-torture.

So, she stretched out on the couch, her hands splayed across her stomach, as she watched a RonCo infomercial. Food dehydrators. There wasn't even a movie with some nice sex on TV at this time of day, and she didn't have a stash of porn like Mulder did at his place. She was stuck watching Ron and his fucking food dehydrators.

Fascinating... truly fascinating...

* * * * * * *

Scully flinched, feeling a little tickle on her side. She ran her hand down her side and rubbed at it groggily, yawning and realizing that she had fallen asleep. She opened her eyes a little, squinting. It was dark in the room, the TV still on and flickering blue and white through the blackness. She closed her eyes and again felt the tickling on her side. She moved her hand and felt warm fingers against her shirt.

And jumped.

"Woah, woah!" Mulder laughed as Scully jumped to a sitting position. She exhaled, looking up at him and wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Not nice," she said, yawning again.

"Sorry, Scully, I didn't want to wake you." He sat beside her and she leaned against him, falling into the crook of his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist.

"Mmmm, that's okay," she answered, remembering her mission from earlier and smiling softly. He ran his fingers along her side gently. "How's your mom?"

"She's good. Playing bridge, bingo, you know the drill." He kissed the top of her head.

"Sure," she said, turning towards him. He smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his mouth.

"It's about time I got my good morning kiss," he joked, pulling her a bit closer. Scully smiled a little more and slid her leg around him so that she was straddling his lap. He laughed again as she dipped her head and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

"Scully," he chuckled, sounding a bit surprised but entertained at her advances. She pulled it between her teeth and flicked her tongue against it, inducing a deep sigh in his chest. She raised her fist clutching the scarf and let it drop down, pulling it around his neck with her left hand and meeting both hands in front of him.

"What...hmmmmm," he murmured, lifting his face to kiss her lips. She could feel him getting a little harder through her panties and she exploited it, pressing down, moving slightly.

"This scarf..." she whispered, putting her lips by his ear. "We're going to play with it."

He ran his hands down her back and up under her tank top. "Play, huh."

"Yeah." It came out a soft breath as she ran her tongue over the top of his ear, slowly rubbing the scarf from side to side against the back of his neck. She ground her hips down onto him, feeling him hard against the wet fabric of her panties, and barely resisting the urge to fuck him right there. He was so hot, and so hard... but she could wait just to make him feel the way she was feeling. Needy. Desperate.

He groaned, pressing his palms against her ass and squeezing gently. "Do you know what you do to me..."

"I can feel it..." she whispered, kissing his jaw. "We should move to the bedroom. Now."

"How can I refuse," he answered with a chuckle, nipping at her earlobe slightly. She felt a little shudder throughout her body as she stood up, pulling him up with the scarf around his neck and smiling at his little grin. He followed her to the bedroom, grin remaining as they shut the door.

Scully led him to the bed, getting more excited just thinking about her plan. She knew he was hard already; she knew it when she sat on his lap.

And it was all hers.

"Take your jeans off," she said, her tone slightly demanding and surprising her at the same time. She pulled his head down with the scarf and kissed him hard, her tongue pushing past his lips and sliding against his slowly.

He kissed her back, pulling her against him with palms on the small of her back. "Scully," he breathed, "I can't do that if you're gonna do that."

She laughed softly and stepped away, letting the scarf loosen from his neck and pulling it away with her left hand. "Do it now, then."

Mulder sighed, looking down and then up at her through the tendrils of dark hair that slipped over his forehead. His eyes were dancing. "So demanding."

"You don't know the half of it," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrows and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them and dropping them to the floor.

"What now," he asked, stepping out of them and kicking them halfheartedly.

"Hmmmm... your shirt." Scully bit her lip and stared into his eyes. He kept eye contact as he unbuttoned it, removing it from his shoulders and throwing it at her. It hit her in the chest and slid down her body.

"Not nice, Mulder. You're not being a good boy."

He chuckled, his voice low. "You're not being a good girl."

"I don't have to be," she answered, challenging him with her eyes. "Take your boxers off. Now."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes getting darker. She moved her gaze down his lean body, focusing on his cock, which was gratuitously tenting the grey fabric. "Now, Mulder."

He pulled them down, leaving them in a pile on the floor and straightening up in front of her, completely naked. Completely aroused.

Don't... yet... wait, Dana, wait.

"Lay on the bed."

"Whatever you say," he answered, walking over to it and sprawling across the white sheets, still in disarray from the early morning. She narrowed her eyes, biting the side of her cheek and walking over to the foot of the bed, twirling the scarf around her hands. Tracing it along the side of his foot, she looked up at him watching her. Then she placed the scarf on the bed, pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it away. She shed her panties before he could get a word out.

"Ohhhhhkay," he whispered, his eyes widening slightly.

She felt powerful. She was powerful. And he knew it.

Scully grabbed the scarf again and crawled onto the bed alongside him, stopping with her knees next to his hips. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his stomach, tasting the light layer of sweat that had begun to form on his salty skin. He breathed out slowly, his body settling against the bed with a lethargic wiggle.

She turned her back to him, putting her left knee on the other side of his hip. Then she pulled her right knee against his right hip, straddling his stomach with her back to his face.

"Oh, Scully... what the hell are you doing," he asked softly, pushing himself up against her. She smiled, turning her head slightly over her shoulder and running the scarf up his leg. He shivered, his foot twitching slightly.

"Be quiet," she whispered, turning back around. Perfect position. She pulled the scarf straight, one end in either hand, and pulled it up against the bottom of his cock. She watched the fabric move against his skin, up the shaft slowly, pressing harder as she got near the head and letting it slip over top.

"Fuck," Mulder moaned, moving his hips against her.

"I said be quiet, Mulder." She ran it back down the other side, and then over top again. His breath was ragged already, and he was moving his hips in a little gyration that was teasing Scully's flesh against his stomach. She smiled, knowing he could feel how wet she was getting as she did this to him.

Scully let go of one end of the scarf and began to wrap it around Mulder's flesh, agonizingly slow. He breathed out heavily, pressing his hands against her back and running his fingers up her sides. Gripping them. She twirled the rest of the scarf and then pulled on it, the feather light fabric slipping in laborious circles around him. He groaned deep in his throat, and she moved her hips against him, back and forth, as she pulled the scarf up the length of his cock again. Down, and up. Up and down. Gradually increasing in speed meant the gradual increase of his hip thrusts and his baited breath.

"I can tell you like this..." she whispered, rubbing the scarf softly back and forth against him. "You gonna come soon, Mulder?"

"Ohyeah," Mulder said in one syllable, a low moan to follow. She moved the scarf more quickly, pressing herself down on her stomach so that her clit rubbed slightly against him.

"You wanna come, Mulder?"

He was panting. Fucking panting, she thought, I have him under my fucking thumb.

"Not yet..." he moaned, "come on, Scully..."

"Come on, what," she whispered, with a little jerk of the scarf.

"Why don't you just get on..." he breathed, "come on. Come on."

She laughed softly. "I have you begging."

"Yeah. Come on. Scully. Please." His sentences were interrupted by little gasps as she played with him more.

'I guess..." she sighed, smiling. He sighed too. She moved her knees down his body, positioning herself over him.

"You going to turn around?" he asked softly. She could feel the heat from his erection against her skin and she fought back a moan.

"No. This is good," she answered. He pushed up against her and she put her hand between them, positioning his cock and lowering herself down on him. She tilted her head back and released her moan as she felt him slide deep into her, stretching, full.

He groaned, running his hands up and down her sides. They went to her hips and rubbed slowly in circles.

"Does that feel good...Mulder..." she breathed, tensing against him.

He didn't answer. Scully smiled, realizing he was probably still in shock from her little game. "Mulder. Does that feel good, baby? Do you like how tight I am?"

Again, no answer. Her brow furrowed, and she sighed, lifting her hips up. "Mulder."

He grabbed her sides, pushing her down hard against him.

She gasped at the sensation, her head tilting back. What the hell...

"Put your hands behind your back," he muttered, his voice low and demanding.

"Mmmm...Mulder..." she moaned, pushing herself down harder on his cock.

"Do it, Scully," he demanded, grabbing her hips and holding her down against him. "Give me your hands. Now."

Scully bit her lip and did as she was told, her right hand still clutching the scarf. He took his hands from her hips and she pulled herself up again, feeling him nearly slide out of her. She felt Mulder pry the scarf out of her hand and grab her wrists, pressing them together. And then she felt the fabric winding around them, and a tight pull as he knotted and tied them together at the small of her back.

"What are you doing," she whispered. She moved her wrists slightly, feeling the fabric twisted tightly around them.

"Using the scarf," he said, thrusting his hips up into her hard. She felt fear, arousal, and intimidation all melded into one wave of heat across her body. Whimpering softly, she lifted herself up on her knees and pulled away slightly.

"Be quiet," he murmured, grabbing her hips again and pushing her back down on his cock. She held back a moan, tilting her face down and moving her knuckles against his torso. He held her hips in place as he began to fuck her; long, slow strokes at first. Scully arched her body, leaning back toward him as she strained to use her legs to set the pace; he had her firmly in one place and was intent on keeping her that way.

"You think you're bad, Scully, bringing me in here with your little wicked ideas," Mulder hissed through gritted teeth. He pushed up into her hard and she cried out softly, feeling a tingle of sensation through her lower body. "But I've got some wicked ideas of my own... you have to remember that... I can be bad too."

Mulder pulled out and pushed into her again, and she smacked her fists against his stomach as she whimpered. "Am I bad, Scully?"

"Mulderrrmmm..."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted," he whispered hotly. She felt him adjusting himself, removing his hands. She pressed her ass down against him, grinding her hips and feeling his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. The bed moved a little as she felt him sitting up; Scully straightened her knees out a little, the angle of penetration changing uncomfortably before settling again. Mulder bent his knees slightly, spreading his legs a little to get leverage, and she breathed in sharply as he pushed up against her.

Mulder pressed his chest against her back, his hand slipping between her legs, fingers sliding across her clit and through her folds. She writhed, pushing back against him and hissing softly through her teeth. "Jesus..."

"Think I'm bad now, Scully?"

"Yesssss..." she hissed, tensing her muscles against him.

"You want some of this?" he growled, pressing his teeth against the back of her shoulder and thrusting his hips up again. His fingers found her clit and began to rub up and down, pressed hard against the sensitive flesh. She cried out louder, her bound hands pressing hard between her lower back and his stomach, as she dug her fingernails into his skin.

"Mul...Mulder..."

"Lean forward, Scully." Spoken through the teeth clenched around her flesh.

A whimper. "Mulder?" Soft, questioning, aroused.

She leaned forward slightly, feeling him holding her wrists and easing her down against the bed between his spread legs. He slipped out of her and she felt a hollow, wet emptiness in his place. Her breath ruffled the sheets gently, casting back against her lips as she closed her eyes. Her hair was a wave of red against the bed.

I don't know what he's doing...

I don't know if I like it...

She felt him shifting on the bed and he grabbed her hip with one hand while the other held onto the scarf around her wrists. "Mulder..."

"You're going to like it."

"I don't know."

"Let me do this."

Mulder, on his knees, pushed his cock into her slowly, and she moved her hips up involuntarily, a soft whimper escaping. Heat flowed over her body, pooling in her lower stomach, and she shivered slightly.

"Oh yeah... just like that Scully... does it feel good?"

His voice flowed over her ears like honey, sticky, warm. It was low and challenging.

She felt him, all of him, inside her again. And forced herself to breathe.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed, biting her tongue, the pink tip of it pressed firmly between her lips. She tensed her muscles around him and heard him gasp.

"Ohmm...I think so too...very good," he replied softly, pulling out and pushing in again, harder. She breathed sharply through her nose, and he chuckled softly, thrusting into her harder. She felt him linger on it. She knew how to read his body, the signals he sent. He's going...going to give it to me really hard... soon...

"I'm going to fuck you, Scully," he groaned through clenched teeth, and she felt his fingers tighten on her hip. He pulled out and her tongue slipped back in her mouth, lips parting with a sharp breath.

"Mul..." Thrust. "Muld..." Thrust. "Mmmmmulderplease..."

"Please what," he growled, driving into her again and again, quickening his pace as he heard her whimper his name.

Scully tried to speak but felt air catch in her throat, her eyes clenching shut.

"Tell me," he demanded breathlessly, pulling up on her arms and lifting her just a little off of the bed. She snapped her head back against her shoulders, biting her lip and moaning.

"Hhmh... fuck me... do it," she whispered, her head rolling to her right shoulder. Her body was on fire, every single inch of skin tingling.

Mulder let her down, her left cheek pressed against the sheets as he again began to thrust into her. He moved the hand on her hip to her clit and brushed his fingers against it, moving them through her folds in order to dampen them.

"Oh Scully... oh shit..." Mulder breathed, returning his fingers to her clit and pressing firmly against it.

"Uhhhyeah..." Scully panted softly, letting him take complete control, her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. He pounded into her relentlessly, his fingers working at her clit in frenzied circles that seemed to match the movements of his body. Slow waves of pleasure washed over her, feeling the first sensations of a build to climax.

He put his free hand on her fist, which was clenched so tightly that her fingernails were cutting into her palm. She opened her hand and grasped his fingers, squeezing.

"Scully..." Mulder moaned between breaths, "you gonna come for me?"

"Mmmm...may...make me," she whimpered, "ohhhhh godMulderplease..."

He rubbed her clit harder, his thrusts deep and furious. "I'll make ya... Scully..."

Scully slipped her legs further apart, her knees sliding against the sheets. She felt the tension in the muscles around his cock building, feeling heavy. The tension traveled slowly up to her clit and back down and she moaned, pushing her hips back against him. He pushed up against her, slamming into her again and again.

I'm gonna... I'm gonna...

"Mulder..." she whimpered, moaning low in her throat as her orgasm hit her hard. "Uhgod... uhmmmmmm..." Her tone was desperate, pleading. His fingers kept moving hard against her clit, inducing more warm spasms throughout her body as she moaned softly.

"Scully..." Mulder breathed; she could feel his voice change as he tensed his throat muscles. "Hell yeah..."

His thrusts kept the same intensity as he came, moaning unintelligibly through his tightly clenched jaws. He slowed his movements and she hummed, her fingers caressing his sweaty palm.

Finally he stopped, his hand moving over her sides and down the tops of her thighs. She sighed softly, catching her breath with him. He bent over and kissed the middle of her back, pulling out of her and untying the scarf. Scully let her wrists drop to the bed, rotating them and letting Mulder pull her legs away from her so that she was resting comfortably, belly down on the bed. The sheets felt cool against her stomach and legs.

Mulder stretched out next to her, slipping an arm around her waist as he lay his right cheek against the bed, their faces inches apart. She still had her eyes closed but could feel his breath against her face.

"Baby...open your eyes."

"Why," she sighed.

"I gotta make sure you're still alive," he joked softly. She smiled, slowly opening them to meet his. "So, you alive?"

"Barely." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I like that scarf thing."

"So I noticed," she laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Good idea, Scully." He snuggled closer.

"So...what's next, it's your turn," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"That, my dear, will be a surprise..." He gave her a knowing glance that made her laugh again.

"Until when?" Scully asked, grinning.

"Until I do you with it."

 

End Part II


End file.
